<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out to Eat by softpupper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828813">Going Out to Eat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpupper/pseuds/softpupper'>softpupper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bokura no Shokutaku | Our Dining Table</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpupper/pseuds/softpupper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just saying that maybe we can try it? Just a simple visit to a sushi restaurant for a change of pace? We’re terrible at making sushi, I kind of miss it.” </p>
<p>“Minoru, no."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ueda Minoru/Hozumi Yutaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Out to Eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first ao3 post ever omg</p>
<p>Please be gentle with me friends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys never went out to eat at restaurants. Not in celebration. Not on dates or special outings. Never. </p>
<p>How could they, when food, and the creation of food, meant so much to them and their little family? </p>
<p>It could never be the same, eating food that a stranger had prepared. Their hands weren’t involved in the process; their emotions and love weren’t poured into the meal. </p>
<p>Minoru thought this tendency of theirs was important, and it charmed and warmed him to the core that they had this little tradition. But ultimately, he would be the one to occasionally suggest changing the pace a bit. </p>
<p>“I’m just saying that maybe we can try it? Just a simple visit to a sushi restaurant for a change of pace? We’re terrible at making sushi, I kind of miss it.” </p>
<p>Yutaka would look at him blandly, but with a quiet yet fierce determination in his eyes. Minoru loved him for that determination. </p>
<p>“Minoru, no. We can go to the bookstore and get a recipe book. We can go to the market for fresh fish. What would Tane say if we disappeared for one night and ate someone else’s food? I for one want to handle and prepare my own food. And-”</p>
<p>He broke off abruptly, turning and hiding his face away in his coat. </p>
<p>Minoru looked at him fondly. </p>
<p>“And…?”</p>
<p>Yutaka slowly turned to look at Minoru, red dusting his cheeks. </p>
<p>“...a-and I really like preparing food with you. For you.”</p>
<p>Minoru’s face stretched into a wide grin. He started to make a half-mocking-half-loving cooing sound to both bug and placate his dear partner but was interrupted by flailing arms and sputtering. </p>
<p>“A-and Tane! I love making food with him, too!”</p>
<p>Minoru smiled, small and warm. He reached over and gently took Yutaka’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I know you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>